


Princess Tutu Debut

by ginnekomiko



Category: Princess Debut, Princess Tutu
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru made the mistake of wishing a prince would come and take her away. Turns out that a princess in her closet has an offer for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Wish for a Prince

The girl sighed louder than she intended.

"Ahiru, why are you sighing so loudly?" her friend Pique asked.

Ahiru waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it's just... sometimes I just wish a handsome prince on a white horse would sweep me off my feet, you know? Stupid Fakir."

Pique eyed her mischievously."Eh? But we're in a dance academy; you've been swept off your feet for days now. Though, I don't think Fakir liked how you kept stepping on his _feet_ during practice."

Ahiru sighed again, this time out of frustration."It's a figure of speech, Pique. Also, please don't tell Lilie I said that. She'd go overboard if she knew I felt this way."

Pique nodded."Speaking of princes, though, why go for someone imaginary? We've got plenty of cool classmates to choose from!"

Ahiru blushed. "I don't... think any of them would give me the time of day..."

Pique slapped Ahiru's back and gave her a shoulder hug."Cheer up! It's not like you're an ugly duckling or anything!"

But it wasn't like she was a graceful swan either. Still, she smiled at her friend's effort. "Thanks Pique."

Pique waved at her before setting off towards her own house. When she got home, Ahiru flopped down onto her bed and kicked off her shoes. That was a _long_ day. She was lucky that her teacher didn't make her stay after class. She thought she heard something rustling in her closet.

A lovely girl in a very poofy dress fell onto her floor.

"Who are you?" Ahiru asked in shock. She scrambled to climb higher on the bed.

The other girl smoothed out her dress before speaking "Ah, my name is Princess Swanhilde."

"You have my face," Ahiru remarked.

"I do. I am you from another world, Ahiru."

"Why is there a portal to another world in my _closet_?" Ahiru asked. "I'm not even going to ask how you know my name."

"Ah, well, I set it up that way. I've been watching you for a few weeks now. See, there's this ball coming up in my world; it's a very important ball to my kingdom of Gold Crown." Swanhilde blushed deeply. "And I... can't actually dance."

Ahiru''s mouth nearly fell to the floor."What?"

"So imagine my surprise when I found out there's another me who actually _can_ dance!"

"Not well!"Ahiru cried.

"But, Ahiru! You do have more potential than me! Please! It will be something new and different for both of us. It's only for a month and then we'll switch back, I promise!"

"Alright, I'll do it! But just for the one month!"

Swanhilde's smile was blinding. "Thank you, dearest Ahiru!"

"So how do we do this whole switch thing?"

Swanhilde smiled deviously. "Don't question it. Have fun!"

Ahiru paused."Eh?"

With a surprising amount of strength, princess Swanhilde threw Ahiru into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahiru meets a duck, and tries to figure out what just happened.

"Oh! Wow! The portal really worked!" said an excited voice.

Ahiru grumbled as she sat up. She was sure her face was covered in carpet marks. She glanced around to see who had spoken, but only saw a small, yellow duckling in the room with her.

"Hi there, little ducky!" Ahiru said with an excited wave of her hand.

"Hello, not the princess!" said the duckling with a wave of her wing. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Gold Crown!"

Both the girl and the duckling gave a moment of silence.

"You can talk?" Ahiru all but screamed.

"Yes, of course I can," said the duckling matter-of-factly as she waddled up to her. "Do animals not talk where you come from?"

The girl paused."Hmmm, I can't say I've ever heard them do that."

"How sad. Anyway! My name is Duck!" said the duckling.

"Really?" said the girl as she climb up onto the bed and sat on it.

The duckling sighed."It's an obvious name, I know, but the King gave it to me. Anyway! What's your name?"

"Ahiru."

"Oh, pretty! What's that mean?"

"It means duck," said the girl.

The duckling's eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

Ahiru waved her arms. "No! No! Let's see, you're a duck named Duck, and I'm a girl but I'm _named_ for a duck, and I think the Princess was named Swan something. So that's... duck, duck, swan? Or was it duck, duck, goose? Um!"

"Sabrina," said Duck as she fluttered up to sit on the bed with her.

"Huh?"

"The Princess's name is actually Sabrina. At least, that's what she told me when we first met."

"Sabrina, huh? I wonder why she changed it?"

Duck shrugged her wings. "Who knows? Things change a lot in this place. Maybe she thought the new name fit her better. Oh! We should get you ready to meet the royals who will be attending to ball! You'll need to find a good partner, after all! Here, let me fix your hair. It’s like its own nest!"

Ahiru did not question just how the little duck was able to work with her hair. "WHAT? The princess just said I had to _dance_ for her! She didn't say anything about having partners!”

"Come along, _Princess!_ " said Duck as soon as she deemed Ahiru presentable. She waddled around as if to look for something, and then came back with a crown in her beak. “Put on this crown. It’ll transform you properly.”

“I really don’t see how putting this on is going to…” Ahiru began. She shut up when, after placing the crown on her head, a lovely pink dress replaced her school uniform. “Right, magic.” Ahiru smiled at her refection in the mirror before following behind Duck out towards the banquet hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahiru gets a tour of the castle.

It was strange to follow behind the little yellow duck, but Ahiru didn’t know her way around the palace at all. While walking down the long hallway, they nearly crashed into a small child that was running at full speed. They almost ran into a nearby table.

“Ah!” Ahiru cried as she whirled to catch herself. "Be careful!"

"Sorry! Uzura didn't see you!" said the child.

Ahiru's eyes narrowed slightly. _Sure._

“This is Princess Uzura from the Kingdom of Puppets,” said Duck. “Uzura! Come back and apologize properly!”

“Uu! Hi Duck! Play with me later okay? Zura!” said the little girl. She bowed her head before running off again. “Sorry lady!”

“Only if you promise not to run in the halls anymore!” The duck shouted back.

"I promise, zura! Ow!"

“Will she be okay?” Ahiru asked.

“Oh yes, our guard dog will catch her hand scold her.”

“Oh, you have a guard dog?”

“Yes, our guard is a dog.”

Ahiru could have sworn she heard garbled French down a further hall.

“That’s Prince Cesar,” Duck whispered as they hid behind a nearby wall. Ahiru watched as a young man had cornered a maid in the hall.  “He does that with all girls, trust me.”

 _Femio?_ Ahiru thought. _Well, this Femio doesn’t have his weird bull or butler with him, so I guess that’s good. If I just quietly….._

 After being slapped by the maid, the young man seemed to sense her movements, and hurriedly walked right over to them.

“How could I forget the Lovely Princess Swanhilde? Please take this as a token of my affection,” Cesar said as he presented her with a red rose.

"Uh..." Ahiru said.

Duck smacked the rose away with her wing and pulled at Ahiru’s skirt. “No time!”

“Uh, right. Igottagobye!” Ahiru said as she dashed down another hall before stopping to catch her breath. "...Thanks."

"Once you know what to do, running into him is not so bad. For now, dodge."

“Got it. Just how many hallways does this castle have, anyway?”

“Hmm, I lost count around twenty the last time I tried to count,” Duck said. “Oh! Prince Luciano, are you lost again?”

“N-no, of course not,” the black-haired prince muttered shyly.

 Ahiru made a face. _He totally is, isn’t he?_

Duck walked ahead of both of them. “This way, please.”

“Um, do you want to hold hands?” Ahiru asked with a smile.

“I’m not that pathetic!” he snapped.

“I’m turning now!” Duck called.

Ahiru grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. “Coming!”

Once they made it into another room, Luciano pulled away from her. “I-I can find my way from here.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay! Bye!” Ahiru said with a wave.

“That was kind of you,” Duck said.

“Oh, he reminds me a little of Fakir, that’s all.”

“Someone from your world, perhaps?”

“How did you guess?”

“Sabri- I mean, Swanhilde, before, she often remarked about a Lucas, and a Carlos, and other such names. I assumed they were people from her world that she knew. Come this way, please.”

 _“_ Oh wow, what a lovely garden!” Ahiru remarked. The flowers of various colors popped all around her.

"Isn't it?" said Duck with a smile. "It's one of my favorite spots in the whole castle."

“Is that you, Duck?” A sweet voice asked from somewhere in the rose bushes.

“Princess Fraya, I thought you’d be in the garden,” said Duck with a smile.

The woman nestled among the flowers had long golden hair and lovely green eyes. Her smile when their eyes met melted Ahiru’s heart.

 _Gosh, she’s pretty._ Ahiru thought.

"Hello, little Duck. I always enjoy your visits," Fraya said.

“Do you mind if we take a rest?” Ahiru asked. “My feet are starting to hurt.”

Duck had already settled herself down on the ground.

Ahiru breathed in the scent of the flowers. “Ah, this is nice! Hey, Duck, how much more of the castle do we have to cover.”

“Just a few more rooms,” said Duck as she got up again “Shall we continue on?”

“I suppose so.”

Fraya waved at them. “Come back soon!”

The next room they entered was dark and smelled of books.

“This is the library. If you look to your right, you’ll see Prince Keifer with his nose buried in some books, like usual,” Duck said.

The boy at the table ignored them.

 _He’s like Autor._ Ahiru thought.

 As they exited, they almost bumped into another boy. “Oh! So this is where you are!” said Duck.

“Mytho?” said Ahiru.

“Who?” the white-haired prince asked.

“Never mind!” Ahiru said with a wave of her arm.

 _“_ And finally, Prince Siegfried!” Duck glared at Ahiru. “You remember him, _right_?”

“O-of course it’s just been so long!” Ahiru said.

A pretty young woman with black hair came by and grabbed Prince Siegfried’s arm. “There you are, darling.”

“Darling?” Ahiru exclaimed.

“My name is Cynthia,” said the young woman. “I am his partner for the upcoming ball.”

"I see,” Ahiru said. _So he’s not available to be my partner._ “Do your best!"

“Oh! I almost forgot! We have one more stop to make,” Duck said as she began to waddle off.

Ahiru waved at them before she left. “See you later!”

They came to a building outside the castle. When they entered two anthropomorphic animals seemed to be arguing.

 “No, no! form is just as important as heart,” the rabbit in the top hat said.

“IF YOU DO NOT HAVE HEART HOW WILL YOU EVER HAVE THE COURAGE TO GET MARRIED MR. TONY?” exclaimed the cat.

“That’s Mr. Cat and Tony. They teach dance,” Duck said. “You might want to start using them.”

Ahiru sighed. Just what had she agreed to?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance practice begins.

Ahiru awoke the frantic quacking of Duck.

“Get up! Get up! You’re going to be late for dance lessons if you sleep in much later!” Duck said as she hopped around on top of Ahiru’s bed.

“Huh…?” Ahiru muttered as she turned towards the clock. “What time is it?”

“The sun rose _hours_ ago!”

“WHAT?” Ahiru said as she shot upward.

“I have some toast for you! Get dressed!”

Ahiru did not question it. She took the toast and ate it. “Can you help me into this dress?”

“Okay! I don’t know how much I can help you with my wings, but I’ll try!”

Both girl and duck dashed into the dance hall.

“I’m sorry I’m late! Have the lessons started?” Ahiru asked, trying to catch her breath.

“Do you not care about your romantic future?” Mr. Cat demanded.

“No?” Ahiru said.

“Now, now, Mr. Cat,” Tony said with a smile.

Tony held a lamp in his hands. “She’s been waiting all this time to meet you. Come on out, my dear Lampika. The princess is ready now.”

Out from the center of the flame came a young girl.

“Oh wow!” Ahiru said.

“I am Lampika, an enchanted spirit that resides in this lamp,” said the girl with a curtsy. Tony has asked me to act as your partner for the time being until you pick someone that you would like to dance with at the ball.”

“Uh! I’m not a very good dancer! I’ll probably step on your toes,” Ahiru said.

The girl smiled. “I have no feet for you to step on. Do not worry.”

“Oh! You’re right, sorry!”

“Hehehe, I like you already!” Lampika said. “Now, take my hands. I believe today's lesson is the waltz?”

“Correct,” said Tony.

“Now, Princess Swanhilde, take my hand.”

 The pace of the dance was gentle, the two girls flowed with the rhythm of the music.

“Dancing with you is fun!” Ahiru said. “Though, I am very tired now.”

“Thank you!” said the lamp spirit with a smile. “Please come see me again soon!”

“I will! Promise!”

Tomorrow she would be much better about getting up on time!


End file.
